The Other Side of Bebop
by demonic girl
Summary: Just read and review please.
1. Chapter 1

"He's heading out the back, Jet

Disclaimer:

Don't own Bebop. Don't sue. Okaaay thanks.

This is a weird story kinda…

The Other Side of Bebop

"He's heading out the back, Jet." Spike shouted into the communicator as he impatiently pushed through people.

"Roger that, Spike, I'm in position." Jet's voice was calm.

Spike rounded the corner and out the back door just in time to see the bounty being thrown to the floor and one of Jet's heavy legs being planted onto the bounty's back.

""Damn it, I should have had him." Spike berated himself as he strolled over to Jet who was now slapping the cold cuffs on the prisoner.

"Go easy on yourself kid, it's only been a month since you took on the Red Dragons. I told you to sit this one out anyway." And with that Jet hoisted the bounty up and away.

--

Spike lounged on the scruffy couch, clad only in a white fleece towel. No need for modesty anymore since the kid and woman wore gone.

He puffed on his cigarette and stretched out his legs. A sharp pain jabbed at his abdomens.

"Maybe I am never going to heal." Spike flicked his cigarette angrily into the ashtray.

"Give it time, Spike-o. You just have to have a little patience." Jet emerged into the room.

"Whatever." Spike snapped back as he headed to his room to put some clothes on before beginning his daily workout.

--

Faye slouched over the bar, her drink nestled in her hands.

"Maybe I should have stayed." Faye mumbled to her self. It had been a long month since she left the Bebop.

Few let a few moments pass before she spoke again.

"It's not like I am running from him." Faye reassured herself.

"What's that miss?" The bartender smiled her way.

"Nothing, just bring me another." Faye ordered before she downed the rest of her drink.

"Rough day?" He smiled as he poured her drink.

"Rough week. Let's just say work isn't going so well." Faye sighed as she thought about her last failed attempt to catch a bounty. Not that that was what was really bothering her.

"That's a shame, a pretty thing like you should never look so down." The bartender said as he placed her drink down.

Faye ignored him as she studied the wood that made up the bar.

"What to do next?" Faye mused.

And as if to answer Faye's question, a young blue haired girl came bursting into the bar. The girl's skin was a dead white due to the cold outside and her blue eyes wore wide with fear and slightly wet with tears. She was draped in a long with coat the hide all of her body. She stood still momentarily in the doorway, her eyes scanning the bar swiftly. Her vision stopped on Faye who was still looking down.

"You." In two strides she was at Faye's side.

"Help me." The blue haired girl ordered as she began taking Faye's hand.

"What the hell kid?" Faye snatched her hand away.

"I need your help, please."

"Sorry, kid you've got the wrong person." Faye started to turn back to her drink.

"I need your help!" The girl shouted.

Now everyone in the bar was looking at the two girls.

"I said go away!" Faye threatened in a low voice.

Before the blue haired girl could reply a group of men dressed in gray appeared in the doorway, toting heavy-duty guns.

"We have to go now!" The blue girl ordered as she snatched Faye's hands and dragged her towards the back. This time Faye let the girl lead her away while she starred down the men in gray. They wore raising the guns, preparing to fire.

"Run." Faye yelled as she took the lead, dragging the young girl.

They turned the corner just as the machine guns let loose. Hearing the men's heavy footsteps not far behind them, Faye picked up the pace. Exiting the back door, Faye turned another corner, leading into a dead end ally.

"This way." The young girl turned into the nearby empty building.

"Why wore those guys after you?" Faye snapped between breaths.

"We don't have much time." The blue girl ignored Faye as she grabbed both Faye's hands.

"What are you doing?" Faye tried to pull away from the girl's hands.

The girl narrowed her eyes for a second before smiling, "Your perfect!"

"What?" Faye raised an eyebrow her hands still in the girls.

The girl didn't answer. Instead she began chanting words. Words Faye couldn't understand. In fact they didn't even sound like any language she had ever heard before and Faye had heard a lot of languages.

"Stop that!" Faye ordered as she struggled from the girl's hold.

The girl didn't stop.

The men's yells could be heard. They wore getting closer.

"We've got to go!" Faye yelled hoping to get a response out of the girl.

But the men wore pushed to the back of her mind as Faye felt her palms beginning to burn.

"I'm on fire!" Faye yelped as she struggled roughly against the girl.

And then the girl released and Faye's palms returned to normal.

"What the hell did you just do!" Faye yanked away from the girl.

"It's okay. It will be okay. And whatever happens, don't worry. I will be back to help you." The girl reassured Faye.

"What?"

"Now go. I will find you again." The little girl pushed Faye toward the other side of the building just as the door they had used was being kicked in.

"They will get you." Faye argued.

"It's okay. Everything's changed now." The girl smiled.

--

Three month later…

--

"Hold still will you!" Spike barked at the old man he was trying to cuff. He had successfully captured the old man but cuffing him was a whole different story. This guy must have been a snake in a past live.

"Spike, stop messing around will you?" Jet walked up.

"I would gladly, Jet, if this guy wasn't as slippery as an oiled up pig." Spike snarled.

"Fine, hold him and I will cuff him." Jet sighed as he watched Spike struggle a little more.

Jet moved forward and tried to slap a pair of cuffs but missed.

"What the hell?" Jet mumbled.

"See, not at easy as it looks. It's like his skin is not solid or something." Spike tightens his grip on the bounty.

""That's ridiculous, Spike."

The two men struggled a few more minutes.

"That's cute, boys." A very familiar voice mocked them.

"Faye?" Jet and Spike said in unison as their heads snapped in the direction the voice came in.

And there she stood. Her violet hair was pulled back into a pony with a few bangs swept to the side. A fitted white tank replaced her yellow top and other then that she looked exactly the same.

"Missed me boys? Move over and I will show you how it's done."

""Be my guest." Spike smirked as Jet moved out of the way

Faye gracefully slapped the cuffs on the man with a grin flashed in Spike's direction.

"And that's how that's done, boys."

--

This story is not like my usual stories. This is just the beginning. Let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, let's just see

d.c.

don't own. Don't sue.

She's Not Right.

"Well, let's just see." Faye brooded as she momentarily collected a small vase, deciding this would best suite her and her little project.

The Bebop was frightening quiet, but Faye was not too surprised by this since she was the only one on board. That thought brought a wider smile to her painted lips as she came to a stop in the hallway.

"Perfect." Faye nodded to herself as she sat the decorated vase onto the floor and stomped a few steps back, "Let's see what we can do."

--

"She's not right." Jet murmured as he tossed a few things in the basket.

Spike scratched his head, "She was never right."

Jet just sent him a glare, "She is just too, too- hell what is the word I am looking for?"

"Pleasant?" Spike raised an eyebrow as he too spotted something he felt needed to be placed in the basket.

"Yeah, pleasant. She's always got the goofy grin on her face."

"Like life is going right for her, for once?" Spike muttered.

"Something like that. Think she got a boy." Jet flashed Spike a creepy smile.

"Doubt it, why she hanging with us then?" Spike shrugged.

"I don't know. Life handed her something." Jet muttered as he turned down a different aisle.

"Let's not hurt ourselves over this." Spike smirked as Jet continued to mumble things that could possibly have Faye in the mood of hers.

Spike did think it was odd that the whole week she had been back, they had had not one spat and considering how she left, he figured there should at least be a spat if nothing else.

--

Faye was concentrating hard as she held the vase mid-air. With a quick movement of her pointer finger, the vase floated in that direction.

"Not bad." Faye smiled as she stopped the vase from crashing into the wall just in the nick of time.

"Now the other way." She laughed as she spun it around. The vase danced in the air, dipping low every so often.

"Faye, we ne-." Spike began as he stood in the doorway but stopped suddenly, unsure of what he saw.

"Spike?" Faye twirled around instantly. The vase crashed to the ground, shattering to bits.

"Faye was that…" But he couldn't bring himself to finish in fear of sounding too foolish.

"No, I just threw it." Faye mumbled as she tried to push her way past him.

"Why?" He stood in her way briefly, analyzing her face. He could tell she was trying hard not to smile, but he wasn't sure why.

"I was angry." Faye said through clenched teeth. It was a struggle for her not to bust out laughing the sight of Spike's face. He looked so confused, and lost. That was a rare sight.

Faye quickly brushed past Spike and retreated to her room. As soon as her door was shut she let out the laughter she had been restraining.

"What the hell?" Spike eyed the vase before heading back to the living area where Jet waited.

"Huh?" Jet looked up.

"Your right, that girl isn't right." Spike lite a cigarette.

"Why?"

"She said she was angry and I could have sworn I heard her laughing as I passed by her door."

"Maybe she has a split personality disorder?"

"Doubtful. Jet, when I went in there the vase was…ah just forget it. I need a nap." Spike retreated as he headed for his room.

--

"So guys, where are we headed?" Faye smiled as she looked at her two comrades.

"For a bounty hunt." Spike muttered.

"Oh, really?" Faye rolled her eyes but didn't push the subject. She was just along for the ride anyhow.

"So you want Myers or Brown?" Jet looked over at Spike.

"Don't care. How about you, Faye? Got a preference?" Spike looked over at Faye.

"What's the difference?"

"Guess there's not much, just the weather." Jet answered.

"Hot or cold?" Faye shifted slightly, thinking about her answer.

"Yep."

"Hot." Spike called out.

"That's fine." Faye smiled, "Prepare the information and I'll head out in an hour."

With that Faye retreated to her room.

"Not even the slightest protest." Spike stared wide-eyed.

"That is scary." Jet retorted, just as shocked.

--

There was a nice breeze as Spike walked down the outside hallway of the condos. To one side of Spike was a priceless view of the ocean and a white sand beach, while the other side where upscale tan condos that Spike was currently searching for condo 1103.

"Bingo." Spike came to a halt in front of the door.

Spike knocked. Nothing. So Spike banged on the door. Still nothing. Nothing from the door he was at but the door next door slowly creaked open.

"He is usually at the beach around this time." A young girl smile, showing off her bright colored brace.

"Thanks." Spike mumbled as he headed down to the beach.

--

"I should have called hot." Faye snorted at herself. She wrapped her arms around her and curled slightly more into herself, if that was even possible. This town was mostly likely about to suffer from a severe blizzard and here she was bar hopping, looking for some drunk loser to haul his pathetic ass back to jail so she could get a lousy amount of change.

"Damn this weather is getting me down." Faye laughed at herself.

"Aren't you the chipper one." A deep male voice rattled through Faye's ears.

She stood motionless, her breath caught in her throat.

"Thought you out smarted us, did you puppet?"

Faye shook the since back into her as she replied, "But I did."

"Ah, the fierce fighter has returned. Feeling brave today?" The voice mused.

"No more then any other day." Faye turned around to face the man.

"Such a pretty face, even in this temperatures."

Faye said nothing as the man took a step forward.

"I can do this." Faye whispered to herself.

"What was that?"

Faye didn't say anything as she prepared herself.

'Here goes nothing.' Faye thought to herself.

--

Fighting in the sand had to be one of the worse things Spike ever had to go through to get a bounty.

He now sat on the Bebop, sand still pouring off him in pools.

"You're going to have to clean that up." Jet shook his head disapproving of his partner's mess.

"I know. Where's Ms. Sunshine at?"

"I don't know. Maybe she flaked and that's why she didn't care one way or another which bounty she ended up with." Jet shrugged.

"Yeah, probably."

--

Faye attempt at catapulting the man through the air without laying a finger on him failed miserably.

He laughed at Faye as he realized what she had tried to do.

"That's why you need to come with me. Well help you control your powers."

Faye snarled back, "You'll just make me a mindless puppet. A weapon for your precious syndicate."

"And a powerful one you would be." He smiled as he lunged at Faye.

Faye landed fully on her back in the freezing snow. She struggled against the man as he pulled something out of his pocket.

"You won't feel a thing." He grinned as he tried to force himself and the needle onto Faye.

Faye wasn't having it. With much frustration, the man put the needle to the side of him while grabbing Faye's swinging hands and pinning them each to the side of her head, buried slightly in the snow.

"You are a real pain." He growled as he tried to pin her down more securely.

Faye could feel her hands numbing. If he kept this up much longer she would surely get frostbite. A whole different kind of panic overcame Faye at the thought of losing her fingers.

And the next thing she knew, her hands wore on fire. Actually on fire, but she felt no pain. But the man that had been on top of her was now far back, screaming in pain as he held up his burnt hands.

Faye's hands extinguished as the fear of frostbite left her. Her hands felt slightly warm but other then that nothing was wrong. She took one glance at the man before running back to her ship.

--

Faye tried to rub her headache away but failed miserably.

"How'd it go?" Jet asked.

"It didn't."

"What? Brown should have been a cake."

"Never even found the kid." Faye sat down next to him.

"What? Really?" Jet was really surprised by that. The kid had worked alone.

"Why?" Spike's voice joined in. He had just opened a cold beer.

"Don't know." Faye shrugged.

No one said anything.

"Oh well. There's always another bounty waiting to be caught." Faye said with a smile and a wink.

And with that, Faye headed towards the shower. She didn't really know why she was always trying to make those to guys believe she was happy. But she couldn't help but put on the act. And as far as she was concerned it was working. Neither wore asking questions that she couldn't really answer and that's all she really wanted. Right before she had left or Spike had left, which ever you want to say, things had gotten complicated and by being perky she had uncomplicated things between them somehow.

Maybe because it really wasn't her and everyone knew it.

"Maybe those two are right; I'm not right." She mused to herself before stripping out of her clothes.


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: don't own, please don't sue

A/n: don't own, please don't sue.

Know it's been awhile and this all of a sudden struck me. Tell me if you love it, hate it, whatever.

**O****ther side of Bebop: Bird Wings**

"Headache." Faye moaned as she casually strolled into the living area of the Bebop. She paid no mind to the lanky man sitting on the yellow couch or the pots being banged around in the nearby kitchen. All she could focus on, and not by choice, was the painful pounds in her head.

"Faye, you alright?" Spike looked up at her scrunched up face.

Faye didn't even hear him. She didn't notice the movement of his lips. She was in her own little world of suffering.

"Because if you're going to vomit, I am going to need you to go away." Spike casually added as his changed his direction back to the television. He was mildly disappointed to be ignored by her, but he shrugged it off, no skin of his bony shoulders.

"Jet. Jet." Faye moaned as she stumbled her way to the kitchen.

"What, Faye?" Jet looked over his shoulder.

"Need medication, now. Headache." Faye staggered the few steps to stand next to the older man.

He looked her over and decided, maybe she was telling the truth.

"Stay put. I'll be right back." Jet ordered as he quickly took off towards his medicine stash.

Faye relaxed her body the best she could while still standing.

"Need to distract myself from pain." She slowly mumbled to herself as focused her gaze on the boiling vegetables in the pot before her. Her gaze fell heavy on the cooking food and Faye felt something snap in her. And all the pain was gone.

"That is odd." Faye mused to herself. She touched her head a few times, as if checking to make sure the headache wouldn't return.

"Much better." Faye shook her head slightly.

"What the hell, Faye? Are you trying to burn down the ship?" Jet hollered as he reentered the kitchen.

"Huh?" Faye's head snapped in the direction of Jet's cooking vegetables. Only now they wore blazing with flames.

"Did I do- I didn't do anything!" Faye hollered as she quickly made her exit. No need to face the wrath of Jet when she just got rid of a headache.

--

It had been three weeks since Faye's major headache. She hadn't had another and she was extremely thankful, although she now found herself with a very horrible itch. It was three in the morning and she had been rudely awaken by an itch on both her shoulder blades. A very difficult place to reach, if you asked her.

She tried rubbing her back against the wall, grabbing a pen, she even tried a close hanger but nothing calmed the itch.

"Ah, this is crazy." She practically screamed while her nails wore digging into the skin on her back. She tried to stand up from her bed and ended up tripping over some of her clothes, do to her lack of attention and with both hands occupied with scratching her back she fell to the floor with a loud thud.

And then it occurred to her what had happen. This had happen once before, right after the weird girl had done that strange thing to her.

"Why now?" Faye asked to the sky.

But it didn't matter. The itch increased and within a few minutes Faye heard the ripping of her shirt and the rustle of feathers. She was sprouting her pair of oversized, white bird wings or angel wings as some may say.

Her wings crashed into the nearby dresser, causing a picture to shatter.

"Why now?" Faye repeated to herself.

And as if someone was coming to answer her, her door busted open. But the person on the other side would be useless on answering her and probably a lot freaked out.

Spike stood in Faye's doorway, half-asleep and very baffled by what he saw. Faye sat, more looked like she fell, to the floor with giant angel wings. But that wasn't possible. So Spike blinked a few times, scratched the back of his head before coming to his conclusion.

"Must be dreaming." And with that he shut the door behind him.

"Phew." Faye let out a sigh.

The itch had ceased and Faye had nothing else to do so she did the only logical thing she could think of, she climbed into bed. She was starting to get use to all this random weird stuff happening to her.

--

Spike sipped on his coke as he watched the bounty hunter show. Not much else was on. He heard footsteps and went wide-eyed at the girl before him.

"What?" Faye glared back. She didn't really understand the look her was giving her because she was sure her wings wore gone.

"Nothing I just had a dream-" Spike cut himself short as he stood up. He quickly walked over to Faye and plucked a feather out of her hair, "You've got a feather in your hair." He said half accusing and half questioning evident in his tone.

Faye locked up for a split of a second before smoothly answering, "I've got feather pillows, is that a crime? Weirdo." Faye muttered as she moved her way towards the kitchen.

--

so what you think?


End file.
